Oh no! Not Anti Form!
by Chaos-Muffins
Summary: I'm horrible with summaries so bear with me. After defeating Xemans an returning home Sora's got a new problem. School, the girls flocking over him and worst of all, his antiform.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Sounds of an intense battle echoed through out a large room, two forms locked in a constant fight. "Sora! What's wrong with you?" Riku yelled, parrying a black fist before slashing back at a dark being. The dark form ducked under the blade and launched upwards, dark fist hitting Riku right in the chin. This dark form was Sora, in his anti-form._

_Sora's black head tilted upwards, watching Riku fly through the air before landing gracefully. "Stop this Sora!" Riku yelled again. Sora's bright yellow eyes stared blankly at Riku for a brief moment before moving forward with incredible speed. Before Riku had any time to block Sora was slashing at his body, slowly bringing the two of them up into the air. "Please…Sora…Stop." Riku said through Sora's attacks._

_Sora, who heard nothing, spun around in an attack so fast and powerful it sent Riku flying backwards into a wall. Hitting it with a cry of pain Riku fell the ground, his grip loosened on his blade. Landing gracefully on the ground the Heartless Sora made his way over to the downed form of Riku. Slowly he raised his claw, his body poised for a final attack…._

Waking up with a start Sora's blue eyes shot open, his breaths coming out in short gasps. Slowing down his breathing Sora ran a hand through his hair, "What a horrible dream…" He murmured, wiping small beads of sweat from his forehead.

"Sora! Wake up and come down for breakfast!" A feminine voice called from downstairs.

Murmuring about how he was still tired pushed off his blanket and rose from his bed, stretching out his arms as he did so. "Oh, and Kairi's here!" The voice called out once again. Those words brought a smile to his face, for the past few days he had been home, recovering from his battle against Xemnas.

It didn't take long for him to get dressed in his school uniform, black jeans and a crisp white shirt along with a black tie, and run down stairs where the beautiful Kairi stood with a smile. "Hey sleepy head." She said with a smile and a giggle. She was wearing the same outfit as Sora though she had a skirt instead of pants.

"Hello to you to Kairi." Sora said with a smile as he picked up his brown school bag from the couch. "Ready to leave?"

Kairi nodded her head and as the two made way to the door Sora's mom called out from the kitchen. "Sora, not eating breakfast again?"

"Sorry mom but I'm not, we're running a bit late and we have to meet up with Riku." Sora said as he and Kairi left the house. As the two walked down towards the street Sora let out a quiet yawn, covering his mouth as he did so. "How can you still be tired Sora? You've been sleeping at home for three days." She inquired.

Sora simply shrugged, his bag resting over his shoulder. "If you knew what I went through you'd be tired too. Especially when I change forms… That just drains me." He said, stifling another yawn. Kairi glared at him, though she was till smiling.

"Well, you better be awake enough to say why you haven't been to school. A lot of people were worried about you." She said softly, her gaze lowering to the ground. It was obvious that Kairi worried the most out of everyone but she said nothing and Sora, being as unobservant as he is, had no clue.

"Well, I'm fine now. That what matters." He said with a grin, raising his hand to ruffle her hair with a laugh as Kairi shouted in protest.

From behind a voice spoke out to the two. "You know she'll get mad if you do that to often." It said as Sora and Kairi turned around, both smiling. "And hello to you too Riku." Sora said.

The silver haired male smiled at the two of them, raising his hand in a wave. "I went to your house to see if you were there but you had already left. Sleep in again?" Riku asked.

Sora rubbed the back of his neck as he nodded his head. "Yeah, slept through my alarm and this dream I had didn't seem to want to end." He said, remembering every detail of his dream. _'What was with that anyways? Me in anti-form fighting Riku…Wonder if it meant anything.' _As the three started walking Sora stared down at the ground as he thought over his dream.

"Sora, you alright?" Kairi asked, a hint of worry in her voice as she spoke. The seemingly sad look on his face caused her to worry slightly. Riku saw the look as well though he wasn't worried he was just curious.

Looking up at the two he smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about a dream I've been having lately." He said. Before Kairi could say anything Riku put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head signaling that she shouldn't speak about it. "Come one, we should hurry before we're late." And with that Sora began running, closely followed by his friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When the three arrived at school Sora, the sad/thinking look returned on his face, which made Kairi worry even more, and Riku ever the more curious. Saying his goodbyes Sora headed off to the office to speak to the principal.

"Sora!" A voice called out, the sound of hurried foot steps sounding throughout the hallway. Out of reflex Sora spun around, his keyblade appearing in his hand as if he expected Heartless and Nobodies to start appearing. Instead he saw a beautiful girl standing right in front of him, a smile on her face, unfazed at the sight of Sora's keyblade and the dangerous look in his eyes. "Wow, you know how to greet a lady." She teased as she threw her arms around his neck in a hug.

Laughing softly Sora returned the hug. "Sorry Andrea. It's just a reaction." He said and in a bright flash the keyblade disappeared. Releasing her small form he took a step back to admire his old friend. The past two years she had really grown, her body seemed perfect and had the right curves in the right places. Her black hair looked perfect as it framed her slightly pale face and deep blue eyes.

"What'cha looking at?" She asked with a devilish grin, she knew very well he was looking over her body. A light blush crossed Sora's cheeks as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked away.

"Uhh…Nothing." He said softly. "You um…Look good." A quiet giggle escaped Andrea's lips at his comment. Quickly she moved forward and kissed his cheek, which made Sora blush slightly deeper.

"And so do you." She whispered into his ear before she walked past him and headed to class while Sora just stood there. Speechless.

Running his hands through his hair Sora let out a quiet sigh, what was that about? "I need to get to the principals office." He murmured, turning around so he could head to the office.

When the bell for break rang Sora left the office, a list of his classes in his hand. As he walked through the hallway all eyes turned to him, everyone starring like they saw a ghost. All was silent until a loud cry broke through. "Sora!" Turning around Sora looked for the source and surprisingly he saw a group of girls all running towards him. "What the…" He said as they surrounded him and began chatting animatedly to him though with the mass amount of words he didn't understand anything they said.

Unsure of what to do Sora tried to leave but the girls only moved with him, their loud, fast paced speaking was starting to give him a slight headache. _'Should I cast stop on them so I have a chance to run?'_ he thought but shook his head. That would just be wrong. Above the voices he could hear someone calling out his voice and he instantly recognized it as Kairi's voice. "Umm…Sorry but I have to go see a friend." He told the girls, weaving his way through them before dashing towards Kairi. When he reached her he sighed in relief. "Do you know what that was about?"

Looking past him Kairi saw a look of disappointment on the girl's faces before leaving though they would be back. "Well, when you left a lot of people got worried about you and Riku so I expect the same thing is happening with him." As she finished speaking they heard loud cries of "Riku!" and a crowd of girls running through the hallways to reach the silver haired male. Unlike Sora it didn't take long for Riku to mutter "Stop." And freeze the girls in place. Easily moving them away he made his way to Kairi and Sora.

"What the hell was that about? I come out of class and get bombarded." He said with a sigh. Slightly amused by this Kairi giggled quietly which caused both males to playfully glare at her.

"Same thing I told Sora, those girls were worried about you. I guess you two have some fan girls now." She said giggling again though little did she know those fan girls would soon become a big problem.

Time Skip

Standing outside Sora tapped his foot against the ground, waiting for his friends to come outside so they could walk home. Though as he stood there he had an odd feeling, a feeling like he was being watched. Taking a quick look around he saw a bush move but dismissed it as just being wind.

"About time." Sora said as Riku and Kairi walked down the steps and moved towards him. Once she was near enough Kairi flicked him in the head.

"Sorry, our teacher held us back to talk to us for a few moments." Kairi said before looking past Sora. The bush he looked at earlier had rose up and quickly moved towards them before setting back down. A look of confusion crossed her face as she pointed towards the bush. "Did you guys see that bush move?"

Sora and Riku both looked over at the bush, each starring at it for a few moments before shaking their heads. "Nope." They said in unison before they headed home.

As Sora walked there was a slight pain in his head, which caused him to groan slightly as he lifted his hand to his head. Dismissing it as a headache he continued walking, ignoring the looks from Riku and Kairi. To their dismay Sora's 'head aches' would soon become a huge threat to everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

**For those who think my story is funny thanks! You guys rule! **

Sadly you might be disappointed with this chapter, this one is going to be a bit dark but I'll put in humor as my mind works it out…The next chapter I promise to make as funny as I can.

**Chapter 3**

Finally reaching his home he gave Kairi a quick hug and walked into his home, his head pounding even more now that he had left his friends. "Ugh…what the hell is up with this head ache?" He asked himself as he made his way into the kitchen. The first thing he noticed was that his mother wasn't home, was she in the shower? No…He couldn't hear any running water. His blue eyes moved to a piece of paper on the fridge, his eyes quickly reading it.

_Hey Sora, I'll be gone for the rest of the day. Your Grandmother is very ill so I'm over there taking care of her. Be back as soon as I can._

_Love, Mom. Xoxox_

With a sigh he pulled the note from the fridge, crumpled it up and tossed it away. With his mother away it ment he would have to cook, one of the things he was horrible at. "Hmm…Pizza tonight I guess." He murmured, laughing softly as he walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, intent on a night of nothing but relaxation.

Within two hours Sora had fallen asleep on the couch, a content look on his face. Though he looked happy, his dream had returned to the one he had last night….

"_Sora… Please don't do this." Riku pleaded, his weapon had been kicked away by the pure black Sora. Without a word the raised claw dropped towards Riku's chest but just before it hit Sora was forced to jump back, a key blade had flown past him. It was Kairi's Keyblade. A hiss escaped Sora's mouth as he turned to face Kairi. _

"_Sora! Stop this! We aren't your enemy we're your friends!" She yelled, placing a hand on her chest as her Keyblade appeared in her hand. Sora simply cocked his head to the side before running at her. Biting her lip she prepared herself for a counter attack just as Sora leapt into the air, ready to strike her. _

A loud banging at the door roused him from his sleep but it also caused him to fall off the couch in surprise. His body hit the ground with a thud, his head bouncing off the floor. "Oww..." He murmured, rubbing his head as he heard another loud bang at his door. With a yawn he rose to his feet, and walked to the door. Opening it he stared into the face of a smiling Kairi and Selphie. "Hey, what are you two doing here?" He asked, stifling a yawn with his hand.

Both girl's giggled at his yawn. "Hey sleepy head, mind if we come in? I heard your mom went to your grandmother's house to take care of her." Kairi said with a smile. Sora's eyes moved over the two girl's for a moment before resting open the white bags they were holding.

"Sure…" He said, moving aside to the let them in. "What's in the bags?" The sound of the door slamming close echoed throughout the house.

"Oh, since your mom was gone we thought we'd make you dinner since you were probably going to order pizza." Selphie replied as the two scurried into the kitchen. Sora laughed and rubbed the back of his head, was he that predictable? Making his way into the kitchen he leaned against the fridge, watching the two girls work. _I love my friends._ He thought with a smile, his eyes darting from girl to girl as he watched them.

In under an hour Kairi and Selphie had made stir fried chicken and rice with broccoli, onion, mushroom and carrots. "Wow…" Sora said in amazement, a dumbstruck look on his face. Both girls are giggled again before taking a seat.

With the grace of a zombie he took a seat, breathing in the wonderful smell of a home cooked meal. "Thank you, this looks delicious." He said with a smile as he began loading his plate.

After a while Sora sat back against his chair, hands placed on his stomach as he let out a sigh of relief. Both girls were starring at him, waiting for his reaction. "That was one of the best meals I have ever had…when did you two learn to cook like that?"

Kairi and Selphie looked at each other for a few moments before Kairi spoke up. "Well…My mother taught me this recipe and it's actually very simple." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, even you could do it and not screw it up." Selphie added, causing everyone at the table to laugh. It was only a little while after that that the two girls left, promising that if his mom wasn't home tomorrow they'd come over and cook for him again. Closing the door after they were on the sidewalk Sora smiled and just as he was about to make his way upstairs his body froze. His body began shaking as the headache he had before returned, this time it was a hundred times worse.

With a groan of pain he fell to his knees, clutching his head between his hands. He had never felt pain like this, this was hurting a lot more then the time he took on a thousand heartless by himself. In only a minute his body had given into the pain and he collapsed to the floor.

What seemed like mere seconds to Sora, but was actually a few hours, he awoke though something was different. Everything had a yellow twinge to it and he felt stronger…A lot stronger. Looking down at his hands his eyes went wide; they were pure black along with the rest of his body. His anti-form had awoken when he had passed out.

Though his mind was still his own after he realized he was in Anti-form he no longer had control of his body which was now moving on it's own. With incredible speed he tore out of his house and took off down the dark street, blending in perfectly with the night around him. Unbeknownst to Sora his current form had a strong craving for blood and there was nothing her could do to stop it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hehe, I made you wait didn't I? Were you psyched for this next chapter? If so here it is!**

**This chapter will be gory, for a short part, so you've been warned.**

There was a cold chill as Sora stalked the street, making sure to stay in the shadow so he blended in perfectly. The bright yellow eyes scanned the street looking for his prey of the night, streaks of dark energy flowed from every part of his body as he waited. _Prey…I need prey. I want blood; I want death I WANT SUFFERING! _A loud voice boomed in his mind and at the moment all he could do was obey.

His yellow eyes fixed on a young women walking briskly down the street like she was late for something, unfortunately for her she would not be reaching her destination tonight. As he ran towards her his body was almost invisible, only the outline of his body could be seen. Coming to a halt in front of the girl her stared up at her, yellow eyes fixed on her.

The girl stopped and stared at the seemingly floating orbs in front of her, she had no idea she was starring into the eyes of her murderer. A silent scream passed through her lips as Sora's arm lashed out, and ripped her throat straight from her neck. Blood started spraying everywhere as she fell the ground, clutching where her throat had once been.

Bringing his hand to his lips his tongue snaked out and lapped at his blood-covered hand a smirk on his black lips. Moving on top of the girl he stared down at her before he raised his hand into the air, posing for a final strike….

"Ugh…What the hell did I do last night?" Sora murmured as he sat up in his bed, a hand rubbing his aching head. Bringing his hand in front of him he stared at it as if expecting something to be there but there was only his flesh nothing else. With a sigh he rose out of bed, quickly got dressed in his school uniform and headed down for breakfast, expecting his mother to be there to greet him cheerfully. As he entered the kitchen he sighed, it was empty. Opening the fridge he began ruffling through it but before he could actually begin to make anything there was a loud, quick knocking at his door.

"It's unlocked." Sora called out as he placed a jug of milk on the counter. Riku and Kairi burst into his home, quickly closing the door behind them as they panted. Peering out of his kitchen in curiosity he stared at the two as they struggled to catch their breath. "What's up?"

"Girls…Were chasing me, they wouldn't leave." Riku said as he straightened up and walked to the couch so he could sit down and rest for a moment. "They were stalking me since last night, I had to cast Stop on them at one point so they would leave me alone." With a sigh Riku ran a hand through his silver hair.

Sora laughed softly and put the milk back in the fridge, deciding he would just get something at school if he had the chance. "Sounds like you had fun then." He said as he moved into the living room, not bothering with breakfast for now.

Kairi looked between the two before speaking. "Hey guys, did you hear what happened last night?" She asked and after both boys shook their heads she spoke again. "They found a body laying in the middle of the street, it was completely torn apart!" She exclaimed with a shudder of disgust.

Sora's and Riku's eyes went wide, mouth wide open. "Who would do that? There has never been a murder here…At least that's what I remember." Riku said, looking between the two as they nodded their head in agreement.

Just then the memory of what he did last night flooded into his mind, he slaughtered that poor woman…he killed her because he what? He wanted blood? Sighing inaudibly he shook his head. "Let's just forget about this and head to school, we can talk about it there and see if anyone else knows more about it." Sora said as he lifted his bag, slung it over his shoulder and left his house, closely followed by Riku and Kairi.

The trio of friends stepped into the schoolyard silently; it had been a long and awkward walk. Waving goodbye to Riku and Kairi he walked off towards his locker so he could get ready for class. Just before he reached his locker screams of "Sora!" rang through the air and as he turned to see who was shouting his name a group of girls pounced onto him, knocking him down to the ground with a scream of surprise. Looking up at the group of girls all touching and hugging him he quickly picked out Andrea who had gotten off of him while the other girls…"Hey! Hey! Hey! Watch where you grab!" Sora screamed, a light blush rising on his cheeks while the girls giggled and got off of him and ran off, all except of Andrea who helped him up. "Why did you do that?" He asked, rubbing his back before he turned around and started to open up his locker. When he had opened it Andrea leapt onto his back and pressed her body against his back, which brought another blush to surface on Sora's cheeks.

"Because I like you. That's why." She whispered into his ear, arms wrapping around his neck. A giggle passed through her lips when she looked at Sora's face, which had turned beet red. Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek she took off. "Bye Sora! See you at lunch!" She called out as she disappeared into a large crowd of kids.

Sora stood completely still, frozen. What had she said? _She likes me…_ He thought as the bell rang. After a few moments to collect himself and to get the huge blush off of his face he ran to class.

With a heavy sigh Sora walked out of off class, head hung. The while he spent with Donald and Goofy had stopped his education and now everything he heard in class went through one ear and out the other. "Why was I asked for EVERY question?" He exclaimed to himself as he headed to his locker for the second time though before he opened his locker he quickly looked around for the fan girls and when he could not find any of them he opened up his locker only to hear….

"Sora!" Andrea cried as she flew out of the locker and tackled him down to the ground. Sitting on his chest she grinned down at him as he stared at her in disbelief, how the hell has she gotten into his locker? "How was class?" She asked, putting her hands on his shoulders to pin him down to the ground. Though that proved unsuccessful as he easily stood up but instead of sliding off Andrea wrapped her legs around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder. The girl was like a leech…

Sora sighed and tossed his stuff in his locker. At the moment he didn't care that he had a crazed fan-girl attached to his chest, nor did he care about the people pointing and murmuring about him. "I'd rather take on every Heartless and Nobody again. Class was hell." He said as he closed his locker. Just then Kairi and Riku walked up from behind.

"Hey Sor-" Kairi didn't finish her sentence; her eyes had instantly darted to the girl currently nuzzling, and pressing her body against, Sora. "Who is that?" Kairi asked, doing her best not to freak out in anger. Riku just raised a brow as he wondered the same thing.

"Oh, this is Andrea." He said, pointing to her. "I think she's decided to cling today. Just don't worry about her, let's go get something to eat." Motioning for them to follow he made his way down the hall, ignoring the stares he received from everyone. Andrea seemed to be attracting attention, but how?

"Hey, nice panties." A guy said as he walked by. The three of them stopped, all three holding in their laughter as Andrea jumped down and blushed deeply before running off. When she was gone all three burst out into laughter, tears forming in their eyes. "Oh god…That was funny." Sora said as he wiped tears of laughter from his eyes. Just as they reached a vending machine the bell rang loudly, signaling the start of second period. Grumbling about not being able to eat he waved good bye, the two of them had PE, before running off to class.

**Gomen for my lateness! My internet has been to shit lately and when my internet does work I'm usually roleplaying ;;**

**And thank you to everyone who has taken time to write a review. I love you all! 333**


	5. Chapter 5

Hahaha, oh wow. 2 years ago I created this amazing story and, for some reason I just decided to stop it. Why, I have no idea but looking back on it I think I may start it up again. I think I've become a much better writer since then so I might go through it all and edit all of the chapters which really isn't that much. I may not get a chapter out this month but I can do my best even though I work full time and I'm in the process of moving out! Yay for me?

So yeah, I'll try and get it done A.S.A.P.

It's been a while since I've done any writing so it may be kinda shitty. xD;


End file.
